


to be an omega

by emkicchi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkicchi/pseuds/emkicchi
Summary: Tommy presents while in exile, and Dream takes it as an opportunity to hurt him further.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 403





	1. dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlumNeedsALife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/gifts).



It was safe to say exile had not been kind to Tommy. He was very much a people person and being separated from people for so long was taking a toll on him mentally. 

While he hadn’t yet presented and therefore didn’t have to deal with entirely overbearing instincts like others did, an instinctual part of him was desperate for a pack and was latching onto anyone it could find. 

He had already lost Wilbur, his closest packmate, to his own father. Techno had betrayed him and left him and now Tubbo had exiled him. His entire pack had abandoned him and being in forced isolation was the worst possible thing that could happen to him right now. 

It was so cold in Logstedshire too. He wasn’t sure if it was the actual temperature or if he was just unable to hold much heat because of how starved he was. He hadn’t eaten in a while, as Dream had yet to visit and he was only allowed to eat while supervised. 

Tommy isn’t really sure why he listens to Dream, but a part of him has begun to view Dream as pack and he would do anything to keep from losing another pack member. 

He knew deep down that Dream probably didn’t view Tommy as anything more than an annoying kid he has to keep his eye on but he pushed thar particular fact away in order to soothe his instinctual need for a pack. 

Tommy could handle the hunger if it made his pack happy. He could handle the cold too. He refused to lose anyone else he had claimed as pack, no matter what. 

But as Tommy was forced awake that morning, the promise he had made to himself was quickly challenged. 

He wasn’t sure what had woke him up, it could have been the cold, his hunger, or the empty feeling in his chest. All Tommy knew was that he was in more pain than he had ever been in during his time in Logstedshire. 

The cold was so overwhelming it felt as though he was back in the ravine in Pogtopia. He was shivering violently and curling up under his thin veil of a blanket trying in vain to warm himself up. 

He was also starving to a degree he hadn’t been when he’d first fallen asleep. It felt like his stomach was caving in from how empty is was. 

And an awful feeling of loneliness had taken over him, bringing tears to his eyes that certainly didn’t help his health considering how dehydrated he is. As his heart ached for someone, anyone to be there, Tommy’s nose picked up on a familiar scent. 

He distantly recognizes that his sense of smell seems heightened, and that he shouldn’t be able to recognize a smell he’s never smelled before but the thought gets pushed aside by his eagerness to chase after the scent. 

Bringing his sleeves up to his face, Tommy inhaled what could only be the remnants of Wilbur’s smell that was slowly coming off with age, but still there. 

As he slowly remembered that the smell was coming from the coat, Tommy pulled it off of himself and pushed the bulk of the fabric up against his face. Nuzzling into it, he ignored the amount of heat he had given up by taking it off, too satisfied by the smell of his brother. 

Tommy felt a rumble in his chest, and a noise began to fill the tent around him. Distantly, he realized he was purring, a distinctively omegan action. All he focused on though was the small amount of peace the feeling gave him. 

He was so caught up in the happiness the coat had brought him, Tommy didn’t notice footsteps coming nearer to his tent until a smell reached his nose, mixing with the Wilbur’s scent. 

Confused, Tommy looked up, his purrs coming to a halt as he saw a figure standing right by the entrance of the tent. As they stepped into the tent, he immediately recognized them as Dream. 

A wave of emotions swept through him, part of Tommy acknowledging the man as pack and the other wanting the masked man as far away from his nest as possible. (A distant part of him was confused by the mentioning of a nest.) 

Dream paused, taking the sight of Tommy in for a moment before silently coming closer to his nest. Tommy tensed up as the masked man got too close, before relaxing entirely when Dream put his hand gently up against his face. 

Tommy deeply craved human touch, and the feeling of the gloved hand against his cheek soothed a part of him that had been yearning for weeks. Letting one of his hands go from the coat he had been grasping, Tommy opted to hold onto Dream’s hand instead. 

He heard the other chuckle softly as Tommy closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“Well this is certainly a surprise, Tommy,” Dream said, his voice light but also carrying a darker tone to it. 

At the sound of the other finally talking, Tommy opened his eyes once more and stared into the smiley mask that was gazing down at him. 

“Wha d’ya mean,” Tommy asked lethargically, words slurring together. Dream pulled his hand back, causing him to let out a whine and chase the other down with his hand. 

The masked man simply slapped Tommy’s hand away making him help and retract it quickly. 

“I wasn’t expecting you of all people to be an omega, that’s all,” Dream said, voice calm as if he hadn’t just hit him. 

Tommy blinked up at the masked man owlishly, slowly processing the other’s words. 

“Omega?” He questioned. Tommy wasn’t an omega, what was Dream talking about? He hadn’t even presented yet, but if he had he would certainly be an alpha just like Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. 

Dream seemed to think otherwise because he simply nodded and said, “You’re presenting as an omega right now, Tommy.” 

Presenting? Was that what this was? Still, Tommy wasn’t an omega. He opened his mouth to tell Dream so, but the other just shushed him. 

“You should conserve your energy, Tommy. Omegas are known for being weak, you know,” Dream said, voice taking a sadistic and venomous tone. The sound striking fear in the blonde. 

Confused, Tommy whimpered and buried his face in Wilbur’s coat again. Had he done something wrong? He didn’t want to lose Dream, he was his pack after all. 

Dream cooed at the noise, and began to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “It’s ok, Tommy. The others won’t want you now that you’re an omega,” he said, voice kinder even though the words felt like bullets to Tommy. “But don’t worry, I’ll stay with you even if you’re an omega now.” 

Tommy still didn’t think he was an omega, but Dream’s words left an impact on him either way. Even if he had lost everyone else, Tommy was so lucky that his last packmate hadn’t left him. Dream was so nice to stay around him when no one else wanted to. 

Leaning into the hand that was still running through his hair, Tommy ignored his rumbling stomach and the cold that still ran through him like a dagger. He still had Dream after all, it would be selfish of him to ask for more. 

—

Tommy had messed up. He had been so hungry, and it had been impossible for him to ignore. He had needed to eat so bad and he ended up doing it without Dream’s permission. 

He didn’t know how Dream had found out, but it didn’t matter. He had betrayed his last packmate. 

“I can’t believe you would betray my trust like this, Tommy!” Dream yelled at him, the moment he walked through the nether portal. Tommy was outside of the tent, even though he desperately wanted to be in his nest. 

Dream had told him he needed to be productive and forced him out of his tent to collect wood. While he was chopping down a tree, a rabbit had hopped by him. Tommy had been so hungry, he had to eat it. 

Still, the moment where he finally filled a portion of his empty stomach was nothing compared to the horror and fear he felt now as he watched Dream stomp closer to where he stood, shaking. 

The masked man, grabbed Tommy’s arm and threw him to the sand, stomping on his stomach while he did so, making him scream out in pain. 

“I put my trust in you to follow the rules, Tommy,” Dream spat at him, ignoring the sounds of pain coming from the body beneath him. “A dirty omega like you should know better,” he said, making Tommy whimper in fear. 

“You know I’m all you have left right?” Dream questioned, voice taking a quiet but dangerous tone. Tommy nodded vigorously, just wanting the masked man to take his foot off him. “You knew I was all you had and yet you still betrayed me.” He accused, making Tommy’s eyes fill with tears. 

“I’m sorry-“ Tommy started but was cut off when Dream lifted his foot to stomp on him again. 

“Don’t talk unless I tell you to, omega,” Dream yelled, making Tommy whimper again, tears beginning to spill out from his eyes. “I should never have stuck around when you presented.” Dream said, making Tommy’s eyes widen in fear. 

“I’m done being a part of your pack, Tommy. You shouldn’t have betrayed me. Now you have no one.” Dream said angrily, stomping on him once more before walking away from the beach. 

“Wait!” Tommy cried, trying to bring himself to his feet only to fall instantly as pain rang through his torso. “Please don’t leave me!” He screamed, watching Dream’s figure fade as he walked further away without looking back. 

As the masked man went through the nether portal, disappearing entirely, Tommy felt a part of him break. His chest hurt in a way that wasn’t just physical and the tears came to an abrupt stop. 

Dream had really left. His last packmate was gone. All because Tommy couldn’t do what he was told. He felt so empty and cold, curling into a ball on the sand and staring sightlessly ahead. He was all alone. He had lost everyone now. 

A darkness began to cover him in its blanket, and Tommy’s mind slowly slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayaya platonic omegaverse!! gifting this to enharmonicplum bc they have the best platonic a/b/o mcyt fics and are the inspo for this fic.  
> also next chapter is already written just being edited so it’ll come out soon! also i understand that omegaverse in general can be uncomfortable to certain ppl so if the ppl mentioned in this fic aren’t ok with it i’ll take it down!


	2. techno

Chat had always been annoying and impossible to make quiet, but as of lately it’s loud rambling had been louder than ever. Usually Chat got distracted by whatever it was Techno was doing and very rarely repeated phrases over and over. The only things Techno constantly heard was “pog” and demands for blood.

As of late though, Chat had been spamming Techno to try and get him to visit Tommy. They specifically wanted Dream’s blood though Techno was unsure why, and had been talking about an unknown omega over and over.

While there was nothing Techno could do about an omega he didn’t know, and he couldn’t just attack someone like Dream without a justifiable reason, he eventually gave into Chat’s request to see Tommy.

He knew the blonde would want nothing to do with him, but he was willing to do anything at this point just to get Chat to quiet down a little.

Taking Carl, Techno rode to Logstedshire not expecting the visit to result in anything much other than getting cursed out by the exiled teenager. Fate had a different plan it seemed as when the piglin hybrid arrived at the campsite, he was immediately stuck by how quiet it was.

He went to go check the tent to see if Tommy was sleeping there, but Chat pointed him towards the beach part of the Logstedshire instead. Having learned a long time ago to just follow wherever Chat wanted him to go, Techno obediently followed.

He was not expecting what he ended up finding. There on the sandy ground, was the curled up figure of Tommy. Even from a distance, Techno could recognize that Tommy looked too small curled up into a brown trench coat that Techno immediately knew was Wilbur’s.

Jumping off of Carl, Techno took off at a sprint towards Tommy. As he neared the blonde he recognized the smell of distress and pain and an overlapping scent that the piglin hybrid knew identified that the boy was omegan.

“Oh, Tommy,” Techno whispered as he realized that the blonde had presented while in isolation. And as an omega at that. It was a well known fact that omegas shouldn’t be alone while presenting as they could drop easily.

And as the piglin hybrid remembered that fact, he began to panic alongside Chat who screamed at Techno to bring Tommy back home. If Tommy had dropped out here, which Techno couldn’t deny the fact that he most likely did, Techno would need to keep a close eye on him.

Omegas drop when they lose all of their pack or believe that they have lost all their pack. They shut down and go into a coma of sorts. They oftentimes don’t make it either by getting attacked by mobs, starving to death, or going so deep into their coma that their heart just stops beating.

While Techno would never let the first two   
happen, the third one is a huge risk. Especially since this isn’t a faux drop where Tommy’s omegan instincts made him think he lost his pack. This is a real drop as Tommy has no pack around anymore.

The thought hurt Techno more than it should. After all, Tommy had betrayed Techno and Techno had done the same to him. There was no reason for Techno to care but looking down at the malnourished and pained omega he couldn’t help but want to protect Tommy.

Maybe deep down he also wanted someone he views as a brother back in his life as well. Scooping Tommy up into his arms, Techno turned and brought the two back to Carl who was waiting obediently where he’d been left. 

“Let’s go home, Tommy.”

—

The darkness that had swept Tommy away was so much better than Logstedshire had been. While he was still cold and hungry, it felt very distant and he couldn’t bring himself to focus or care about it. And the ache in his heart had gone away as well.

Maybe Tommy should be more worried about what might be happening to his body right now, but the darkness was too welcoming for him to leave. Besides, he couldn’t even tell that he was cold anymore so surely it can’t be that bad.

Though as soon as he recognized the cold leaving his body, the darkness began to recede. Desperately, he tried to hold onto it but all it did was make the darkness go away sooner and Tommy found his eyes opening on their own accord.

Disoriented, he tried to focus his eyes and realized he was in a dimly lit room. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, surrounded by different fabrics that all smelled like they’d been recently worn. He distantly recognized it as a nest and his instincts itched for him to remake it the way he wanted it to be.

He looked over, and felt a large fabric shift on top of him as he did so. Looking down, Tommy’s face paled as he recognized the clothing he was looking at. It was Techno’s cape.

The discovery led the scents on all of the clothing to smell distinctly like Techno did, with the hint of Wilbur’s scent still clinging to the brown coat. Confused and panicked, Tommy tried to get up only to slip and fall to the ground with the cape still wrapped around him. As he did, the room went quiet and Tommy realized that there had been a faint buzzing of someone moving nearby before.

Scared, Tommy attempted once more to rise to his feet as footsteps neared the room. Failing again and deciding it was better to give up, he pulled the cape around him further and buried his face into it. While he had done it to hide his face at first, he immediately relaxed into the smell. He knew Techno was no longer pack but his scent was oddly comforting.

The door to the room noisily opened and Tommy whimpered in fear, curling further into the red wooly fabric in a bad attempt to hide.

However, the person who walked in just leaned over him and patted him awkwardly on the head instead of attacking him like Tommy expected. Confused, Tommy glanced up and immediately recognized the figure in front of him as Techno.

“T-Techno?” He stuttered, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised considering the nest but still not processing the sight in front of him. The piglin hybrid still had his hand on him and it was shockingly gentle when he began to run his hand through his hair. (It was much more soothing then when Dream did it.)

Carefully, and allowing Tommy to see his movements, Techno put his arms around Tommy’s waste and pulled him into a warm embrace. With the way he was being held, Tommy’s head was under his chin and the blonde breathed in the other’s scent.

He knew he should be scared of Techno but his instincts were telling him that the hybrid was pack and he didn’t have enough energy to fight them. He soon found himself drifting to sleep once more in the other’s arms, but was quickly nudged back to full consciousness by the other.

“You need to eat before you fall asleep again, Tommy,” Techno said gently, once again surprising him with his uncharacteristic softness. The words themselves surprised him too.

“Eat?” Tommy asked softly, the thought of food making his stomach grumble. Techno nodded in response and without asking put his arms underneath Tommy’s knees and back and picked him up making the blonde yelp in surprise.

Carrying Tommy out into what looked like a kitchen, Techno sat him down into a chair and began to walk towards his cupboards. 

As he did, Tommy nuzzled further into the cape around him for warmth making him realize that he was still wearing it. Embarrassed, he went to take it off but Techno looked over at him and shook his head when he noticed him pulling on the sleeves. 

“Keep it on,” he said gruffly. “You just came out of a drop so the scent should help.” A drop? Tommy rummaged through his mind for the events leading up to waking here and he paled as the days before rushed back to him all at once.

Dream said he had presented as an omega. And he had eaten without permission. And then Dream left him and without him Tommy doesn’t have a pack.

The memories of losing his last packmate sent him spiraling once more and it felt like he was in Logstedshire all over again.

It was so cold, and he was so hungry and it hurt so bad when Dream stomped on him and why did he have to present as an omega? Why did Dream leave him? He didn’t want to be alone again, he needed someone. He’s useless on his own. Dream said so. So why did he leave him? Why?

Tears rushed down his face, and Tommy curled into himself, holding his stomach as the ghost pains from being stomped on came rushing back. Tommy remembered the taste of sand in his mouth as he struggled to move.

He reached his arm out desperately, only for it to be grabbed and gently moved back down. In a moment, Tommy was being pressed up against someone else and their arms wrapping protectively around his back.

“Tommy, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” Techno said softly. And with that the image of the campsite left and Tommy was back in the strange kitchen. Listening to the words, he began matching his breathing up with the piglin hybrid that used to be a part of his pack.

A part of him voiced that Techno was a part of his pack and despite knowing how badly listening to that part of him ended last time, Tommy grasped onto the idea with his entire heart.

“Are you back with me?” Techno asked, and Tommy couldn’t help but let out a whine while nodding his head. Putting more of his weight against the piglin hybrid, Tommy practically collapsed against him feeling boneless from exhaustion.

As the two laid there in silence, Techno methodically rocking him back and forth, a thought came to him and before he could silence himself Tommy found himself asking, “Techno? Am I really an omega?”

Both of them stiffened as the question left his mouth before Techno put his hand under his chin and tilted it so he was looking into his eyes.

“You are,” he said. It was the obvious answer, and Tommy knew he was and had for a while now but it still felt like a stab to the chest. Tommy didn’t want to be an omega, Dream said omegas were liabilities. Tommy didn’t want to disappoint Dream.

Suddenly, before Tommy could go deep into another panic, a rumbling noise emerged from the torso that he was pressed against. Confused, Tommy glanced up and saw Techno looking away in embarrassment.

“What?” Tommy said, the word more like a statement than a question. Techno was purring. But only omegas purred and he was an alpha, right?

Seeing the question in Tommy’s eyes the piglin hybrid sighed before saying, “I’m an omega too,” while pulling Tommy closer to him. “It’s not a bad thing,” he said awkwardly, seeming to be encouraging both Tommy and himself. “I know how hard it can be to handle but trust me, it’s not as bad or difficult as hardheaded alphas make it out to be.”

For a moment, the two stared each other down as the only sound in the room was the purr Techno was still emitting softly. In response, Tommy hesitantly relaxed against him and nervously began purring back.

He didn’t like showing off his omegan traits but the action was calming and it felt wrong to not respond to another omega’s call. Soon enough, he was drowsy once again though this time it felt like a far more pleasant sleepiness than the dull exhaustion from before.

As the two sat there, purring in each other’s embrace and Tommy’s instincts being utterly satisfied by hugging who they claimed as pack, he can’t help but think that maybe this omega thing isn’t so bad. If this is what his life will be like for now on it feels like everything would end up being worth it.

Falling even further into Techno’s arms, Tommy allowed days worth of stress to gradually fade away. He closed his eyes and promised himself that he would repair his relationship with Techno. Tommy wasn’t good with promises but he swore that he would keep this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting it later than expected i was pretty tired after writing so much yesterday but here’s the second chapter! hope u guys liked it even if the ending was a bit rushed lol  
> anyway if any of u guys have a sbi or tommy-centric fic u want me to write feel free to leave suggestions i need prompts!!

**Author's Note:**

> yayaya platonic omegaverse!! gifting this to enharmonicplum bc they have the best platonic a/b/o mcyt fics and are the inspo for this fic.  
> also next chapter is already written just being edited so it’ll come out soon! also i understand that omegaverse in general can be uncomfortable to certain ppl so if the ppl mentioned in this fic aren’t ok with it i’ll take it down!


End file.
